


Not Fade Away

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not Fade Away

Harry stormed into the house and headed straight to the bottle of Firewhisky.

"What has you drinking without even removing your cloak?" Severus asked. He walked to Harry and helped him take off his travelling cloak and Banished it to the hook on the wall by the door.

"Fucking, Tavish," Harry seethed. "Trying to undermine my authority. Again."

Severus frowned. "Surely you still hold some clout at the Ministry."

Harry shook his head and then tipped back the rest of his drink before he replied. "Things are changing. My methods are 'archaic' to quote Tavish. And people are listening."

"You've become a target."

"Yes." Harry sat down heavily in his chair by the fire and rubbed his hands over his face.

"How quickly they forget." Severus stood behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "Fools."

"It has been forty years," Harry said, relaxing under Severus's touch.

"A blink of an eye." Severus would never forget and he knew Harry wouldn't either. At least the nightmares were rare these days. "What do you plan to do?"

Harry snapped his head around, his eyes still burning bright with passion. "Fight them. What else?"

Severus quirked his lips and nodded. "That's my Harry."


End file.
